Lullaby
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: PostMaryMorstan. One-shot. Historia cortita acerca de Sherlock, John, la hija de John y una canción de cuna. Johnlock!


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomandolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Advertencias: No he visto el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada, porque se que mi corazón no lo resistirá, no hasta que sepa que viene una cuarta. Por lo que algunos acontecimientos vienen de los spoilers que he visto en Tumblr. Si, esta historia se situa PostMaryMorstan.

 **Canción de cuna**

John se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Esta vez ni siquiera había tenido que ir a terapia con X, esta vez su duelo le había afectado de manera diferente, estaba meramente resignado. Cuando Mary se despidió, casi dos meses atrás, supo que no la volvería a ver, al menos no viva, cuánta razón tenía.

Después de que naciera Ella, nombre que escogieron por la madre de John, tuvieron un idílico año de matrimonio, y por idílico se entendía, nada de persecuciones por Londres ni trabajos de investigación por parte del rubio, tampoco había nada de asesinatos a sueldo ni pistolas por parte de Mary.

Justamente cuando Ella cumplió un año, el tío Sherlock llego a visitarlos. Debido a la pérdida de su compañero de cuarto, Sherlock había pasado una temporada de melancolía, parecida a lo que sufrió con la mujer, en opinión del doctor, aunque sin involucrar los sentimientos que el rubio pensaba. Pero se recompuso en cuanto tuvo uno de los mejores casos que le podía proporcionar Lestrade, era al menos un ocho, un magnifico ocho. Había tardado casi dos semanas en resolverlo y solo porque el oficial Thomsom olvidó revelar cierta pulsera encontrada en la escena, cosa que irrito tanto a Lestrade como enfureció a Sherlock, el oficial por poco pierde el trabajo.

John y el moreno quedaban cada mes para verse en Angelo's para que el rubio parloteara acerca de lo hermosa que era su hija, aunque por tácito acuerdo no mencionaba a su mujer, por lo que ambos sabían, por lo que John no quería aceptar. Seguían siendo amigos, pero se había perdido la camarería forjada por tantos años de convivencia.

Cuando Mary se marchó, John llego a su cita programada con Sherlock con su hija en brazos. El moreno vio a la chiquilla con un ligero horror, seguía siendo un ser babeante y de palabras incomprensibles. Pero no hizo pregunta alguna, pero cuando John le cuestionó con la mirada acerca del paradero de su esposa, él se lo confirmo. _No regresaría con vida._

El médico militar no se creía capaz de cuidar a Ella solo, pero tampoco tenía a nadie con quien acudir. Se dio cuenta que el medio en el cual se había envuelto no era precisamente un ambiente familiar seguro. Tampoco es que ganara mucho con su sueldo en la clínica, que aunque ahora era propia y no tenía que pagarle a una enfermera asistente -porque ese puesto lo cubría su mujer- no podría con ambos menesteres.

Estuvo tentado a irse de Londres, pero esa idea se esfumo antes de siquiera echar raíces. ¿A dónde iría? No se dio cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba en sus brazos, vio que Sherlock la tenía sentada en la mesa mientras que la niña masticaba un trozo de zanahoria robado del plato de su "tío", quien a pesar de que no comía nunca acompañaba a su amigo sin un plato frente a él.

John lo miro asombrado, ambos mantenían una "charla" amistosa, Ella diciendo todas las palabras que conocía mientras Sherlock monologaba consigo mismo pero sin perder detalle de la chiquilla. Entonces una luz ilumino los pensamientos del rubio, su hogar siempre había sido junto a Sherlock y el hecho de que estuvieran los dos ahí, que el moreno se hubiese preocupado por su hija y siguiera preocupándose por él era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero ante esa revelación también vinieron un montón de dudas. ¿Sería el mejor ambiente para Ella? ¿Qué pasaría si encontraba algo que no debía ver? Pero la más importante era ¿Sherlock estaría dispuesto a recibirlos? Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el moreno respondió.

-Obviamente estas preocupado por el futuro de ambos ahora que ha perdido a su madre. Sabes que no podrás mantener la clínica y tu casa. Deseas un departamento barato donde puedas quedarte a vivir mientras tu vida vuelve a estar bajo control. Conozco un sitio que te puede interesar – ante esto John tuvo que reorganizar ideas, supuso que el detective consultor no los querría consigo, él estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida- es un sitio barato, con muy buena ubicación, tal vez si traspasas la clínica puedas hasta conseguir un auto para llevar a Ella a todas partes. ¿Conoces el 221b de la calle Baker?

John soltó la carcajada más aliviada de su existencia. A lo cual se sumaron las risas de su hija y las de su, ahora de nuevo, compañero de piso.

* * *

Mudarse y acomodarse de nuevo en el 221b fue la parte más sencilla, pero hacer que Sherlock hiciera habitable, para una niña de año y medio, la sala fue un verdadero reto. Tuvo que deshacerse de su juego de química, aunque solo lo traspaso al 221c, también saco las partes humanas del refrigerador – adquirió uno nuevo que también instalo junto a su juego de química- e hizo sabedor a John de que todos los documentos de sus casos irían a parar al piso de arriba que también había rentado a la Sra. Hudson.

La convivencia resulto bastante sencilla, como si lo hubieran hecho todo el tiempo. Ella estaba contenta con la nueva casa, quitando un peso de encima a John ya que creía que toda la agitación de la mudanza podría alterar a su hija. El rubio había puesto una reja evitando el paso de la pequeña a la cocina, a lo que Sherlock alego sin entusiasmo que podía haber dejado sus manos en el congelador. John le hizo una cara.

Cuando Ella dio sus primeros pasos, su padre no se encontraba en casa; John había conseguido gracias a Mike Stamford - ¡Cuánto le debía a ese hombre!- un trabajo de profesor en el Barts, haciendo accesible su horario para repartir el tiempo con su hija y con Sherlock, al cual seguía ayudando pero con menos frecuencia, no podían dejar a la Sra. Hudson de niñera todas las noches, aunque ella estaba encantada de tener a la niña a su cuidado.

Sherlock seguía entrando en su palacio mental solo que en periodos más cortos de tiempo, le había prometido a John vigilar a la niña, darle de comer y cambiarla en caso de ser necesario, solo que en esas situaciones dejaba a la pequeña en manos de la Sra. Hudson, quien a pesar de enojarse con el moreno, seguía cambiando los pañales con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella estaba dando paseos entre los sillones de John y Sherlock, puestos lo suficientemente cerca para que no se esforzara demasiado. El ojo vigilante del moreno no le perdía de vista, Ella decidió que era un buen momento para aventurarse a mas, y sin soltar el sillón del moreno dio un paso tentativo hacia el único ser humano en la habitación, al ver que todo marchaba bien, dio otro más. A mitad del camino sus piernas no resistieron y cayo sentada al suelo, el moreno se tensó ante esto y con mucha razón porque la niña comenzó a llorar, solo que no por dolor sino debido a la impresión.

El hombre estaba estático mientras observaba a la niña alzar sus bracitos para que la levantara. Nunca la había cargado de esa manera, cuando lo hacía era para llevarla con la Sra. Hudson pero no era un abrazo en toda la extensión de la palabra, era más bien transportarla a otro sitio. Torpemente la acuno en su pecho, imitando lo que hacía John en casos como esos.

Ella dejaba de llorar por ratos, olvidando porque lo hacía y cuando lo recordaba comenzaba de nuevo. Un rato después, cansada y porque era hora de su siesta, se quedó dormida, en brazos del moreno. Quien por temor a despertarla la acuno todo el rato hasta que el rubio regreso de sus clases. Al encontrarlos de esa manera, Sherlock con los ojos cerrados cargando a Ella, decidió tomarles una fotografía, saco su móvil para ello.

-John- la voz del moreno era solo un susurro- Los brazos, John. Se me han dormido los brazos…

Con una sonrisa en la cara, el rubio cargo a su hija para llevarla a su cuna, ya que compartían habitación. Ninguno comento nada al respecto. John preparo té, dejo una tasa humeante delante de su compañero.

-Tendrás que dármela. No puedo alzar los brazos- John alzo una ceja pero se le ocurrió una muy buena manera de darle el té. Tomo un sorbo y se lo dio de beber. Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y extrañado a partes iguales. Cuando sintió los labios moverse contra los suyos, decidió que el dolor de brazos no le impediría profundizar el beso.

Se separaron jadeantes, sonrientes y plenamente complacidos. Los ojos les brillaban como nunca antes, un suave beso de Sherlock le confirmo que eso realmente podría funcionar.

Como el tiempo realmente no pasa en vano, para John diez años pasaron en un parpadeo. Diez años que compartían juntos como una verdadera familia, todo lo que no había sentido con Mary durante el año que habían compartido.

Ese marzo pintaba para ser uno de los meses más fríos del año y las epidemias de gripe estaban a tope, Ella no fue la excepción y aunque se enfermaba poco, teniendo un padre médico, el virus de ese año podía enfermar hasta al más fuerte de los niños.

Parecía un resfriado normal, pero por la noche la temperatura de la niña estaba bastante alta, Sherlock que mantenía esos hábitos de dormir poco le cuidaba, poniendo paños fríos sobre la frente de su hija.

-Papá, ¿Podrías tocarla…?- Sherlock salió rápidamente de la habitación para ir en busca de su violín, al regresar refresco el paño y comenzó a tocar. John despertó de su siesta, a su edad no soportaba tan fácilmente estar sin descansar aunque sus siestas fueran de 15 minutos, además confiaba en el moreno, quien se había ganado esa confianza a pulso. Fue cuando percibió el sonido de una melodía que no había escuchado antes.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para averiguar si estaba mejor, suponiendo que era el caso, si es que Sherlock estaba tocando. La niña dormía plácidamente, la fiebre había cesado, mientras el moreno seguía tocando. La melodía era dulce, alegre, una combinación poco frecuente en las piezas que interpretaba el moreno.

-Esa es nueva, no te había oído tocarla- comento el rubio parado en la puerta cuando su pareja termino de tocar

-Es una canción de cuna que compuse para Ella, poco antes de que cumpliera dos. Cuando te llamaban para que atendieras emergencias en la clínica o si tenía un mal día, la interpretaba para ella. Es su favorita- John había visto otras acciones de Sherlock con su hija, le contaba cuentos para dormir, le organizaba fiestas de cumpleaños temáticas – aunque fuera John quien terminaba limpiando mientras Sherlock se quejaba diciendo que un montón de niños estúpidos habían infectando su precioso departamento, sin embargo solo se quejaba con John porque adoraba a su hija y no diría nada como eso delante de _ella_ -, le había conseguido un hurón mascota, pero eso era sin duda el mayor acto de cariño que el moreno podía demostrar. No a cualquiera le componía una melodía, John solo recibió una el día de su boda, pero no más.

El rubio se acercó a su pareja, le beso suavemente en los labios, el moreno profundizó el contacto tanto como su instrumento le dejo. Diez años juntos y se sentían tan enamorados como el primer día.

-Oigan, su hija convaleciente no quiere ver esos espectáculos- comento Ella con voz raposa. Sherlock le acerco un vaso con agua- Bien, apaguen la luz y déjenme dormir. Váyanse antes de que se atrevan con más- John enrojeció hasta la orejas, su hija era muy activa mentalmente, solía ponerlo en aprietos muy seguido, y él creía que Sherlock era todo lo que podía aguantar. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, saliendo de la habitación. Ella Watson no podía ser más feliz. Tenía dos padres amorosos, una abuelita – así llamaba a la Sra. Hudson, cosa que la mujer adoraba- que siempre tenía galletas recién hechas, su tío Mycroft que a pesar de tener una sonrisa escalofriante le daba 100 libras en su cumpleaños- el cual se acerba, estaba por cumplir doce-. En verdad, Ella Watson no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Esta historia vino a mi mente jugando Piano Tiles 2(? XD pero me ha encantado, si les parece un poco cortante es porque no quise detenerme en los detalles porque luego sale una cochinada. Trate de centrarme en ellos, pero creo que termino en todo menos en eso. No soy buena con las historias románticas, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
